mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Vinci
Don Franco "Frank" Vinci is the Don of the Vinci crime family and is one of the most feared and respected bosses in Empire Bay. After his victory in the Vinci-Moretti War, Frank became the most powerful boss in the city. Background Franco "Frank" Vinci arrived in Empire Bay in 1908 along with his closest friend Leone "Leo" Galante. Shortly after his arrival, he immediately set up extortion rackets in the Italian immigrant community. His gang would later rule the city for the next decade. Frank operates discreetly, having close ties with the politicians and police (this is clear by the way Leo shortened Vito Scaletta's prison sentence by about four years). When Prohibition cash dried up in the early 30s, tension between the Vinci and Moretti families erupted into full-scale war. This conflict cost Frank his underworld supremacy, but he remains a powerful advocate of traditional mafia values, especially when it comes to drugs. Events of Mafia II Vinci's very first appearance is when he attends the ceremony of Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro being "made" by the Falcone crime family, offering words of wisdom: "Stay away from the dope... no dope, that's our policy." Later on during the period that both the Vinci and Falcone families were on thin ice, mainly because the Falcone family trying to whack their Consigliere Leo Galante, and they were breaking the Mafia traditions of no drugs. He has Joe and Vito kidnapped and brought to Empire Bay Construction Co. for interrogation on the recent situation involving the attack behind the Triads at the Red Dragon Restaurant as well as his Caporegime Derek Pappalardo and his crew at the Southport docks. After this event, Vinci is never seen again. Though, he was last mentioned when Leo tells Vito that Frank and the rest of the Commission want him and Joe dead for the deaths of many of the Triads, Derek, Steve, which started a huge conflict between the Falcone and Vinci families, resulting in more deaths or the two families. Family *Serafina Lombardi (Wife, Deceased) *Lily Tomasino (Mother) *Vincenzo Vinci (Father) *Carla Vinci (Sister) Trivia *Frankie Potts has a file on him. It can be found in the Mafia II's "Frankie Potts" site: in his suitcase below the table, week 9, 3rd file. *Ennio Salieri was a friend of his. *He owns a large mansion in Greenfield. *He may be a distant relative of Henry Tomasino, as his mothers maiden name is Tomasino. *In the end, the Vinci crime family is the only family standing, and Vinci is the only remaining Don. *He bares a resemblance to the real-life gangsters Anthony Corallo and Angelo "The Gentle Don" Bruno as well as a slight resemblance to Paul Vario. *He has the shortest on-screen time of any Don, appearing in only two cutscenes. *Like the other Dons in Empire Bay, he owns a black Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood. *His name may have came from the famous Italian Polymath, Leonardo Da Vinci. Da Vinci was the painter who created the famous "Mona Lisa" in which Frank Vinci owns a restaurant of the same name. *In the "Made Man" scene of Chapter Nine, part of his anti-drug speech is a word for word quote from Marlon Brando's speech from "The Godfather", in which Don Corleone lectures his oldest child, Santino, about the evils of drugs in the "business". Mission Appearances Mafia II *Balls and Beans *Stairway to Heaven Gallery Image:Franko vinci.jpg|A photo of Frank File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-104.png|Frank in the Family Album File:Frank_look_a_like.gif|Anthony Corallo File:bru.jpg|Angelo Bruno File:Franki_files_vinci.jpg File:Vinci_mansion_office.jpg|Frank in his office File:Vinci_mansion.jpg|The Vinci Mansion frankmansion.png Frankfrente.png Vinci.jpg Vinci, Franco Category:Vinci Crime Family Category:Mafia II Category:Don